What are they?
by scribblr mcnash
Summary: A new girl in school starts trouble as she comes between Yumi and Ulrich  AsaxUlrichxYumi
1. Chapter 7

It had been four months since Asa had been in Kadic and Ulrich had completely changed. At the beginning Ulrich and Yumi worked for a little while, and then Ulrich decided he wanted things to change. Ulrich started hooking up with girls around town and around school. Ulrich even hooked up with Milly and Tamiyah. The gang has begun to regret their decision.

"I can't take him anymore. We need to get Asa back, I think he's sleeping around because he can't sleep with her", Yumi said in Jeremy's room after fourth period.

"No one has her number, and when Ulrich tried to call her she didn't pick up ever", Odd said scratching his arm. He'd never forgotten the way Asa acted the last time he saw her.

"Do you think Sissy might have it?", Aelita asked.

"If she does, she won't give it to us", Odd said wearily.

"We have to ask", Yumi said getting up and leaving the room. The group had had this conversation enough times, they needed to do something. It was April; Yumi was going to be graduating soon.

A couple weeks later Yumi was walking home from exams and heard a voice she never thought she would hear again.

"Wait he hooked up with who?", Asa asked from a café along the main street in town.

"Milly, Tamiyah, Emily and even Aelita. That's not it either, he's hooked up with almost everybody", Sissy responded.

Asa shook her head and looked away, that's when her eyes connected with Yumi's, "Yumi!" , Asa exclaimed with mock enthusiasm, "Get over here girl."

Yumi walked over quickly and quietly. What was Asa going to do they were in public? Yumi sat down at Asa and Sissy's table looking nervously at each. Sissy looked indifferent and Asa looked amused, "Hi", Yumi said not looking at either.

"Sissy was just telling me about Ulrich's sexual escapades", Asa said taking a sip of her water.

"Yeah, he's a little over the top since you left", Yumi said feeling a little less frightened by Asa.

Asa nodded agreement and put her cup down. She looked over at Sissy and a form of communication must have gone through them because they seemed to come to a conclusion. Sissy looked over at Yumi.

"Asa's going to be visiting tomorrow and she needs to get Ulrich to sign some things. Do you know where he usually hangs out?", Sissy asked.

"Um, he usually hangs out outside of the cafeteria or out in the fields. I know it's not my business, but what do you need him to sign exactly?", Yumi asked looking between the two of them to see if she could pick out a hint.

"Just some legal papers. I don't want him involved in something that's going to happen sometime in July or August and I want to make sure he can't be involved", Asa said seriously.

Yumi was quiet as she thought about what Asa had said. It had been five months since Yumi saw Asa and Asa looked different, but Yumi couldn't really tell how. What would be happening in two months? Why doesn't she- wait…. Yumi raised her head, "Are you pregnant?"

"Seven months now. It seems I might not be the only one carrying a Stern baby though", Asa said taking another sip of her water, "I have to go", Asa said getting up and Yumi saw her belly.

Asa left and Yumi didn't see her again till the next morning. Yumi was walking onto the Kadic grounds and Asa was a little way ahead of her. Yumi called out to her and Asa turned. The two girls talked for a little bit, then Asa headed off to the headmaster's office. Yumi didn't think much about her until lunch when everyone was out in the courtyard. Yumi had been watching Ulrich put the moves on a sophomore when the speaker called for him to head to the office. Ulrich didn't even acknowledge it. Yumi shook her head and saw Sissy walking with one of the most attractive Asian men Yumi had ever seen. Sissy and her new friend walked right into the courtyard in Ulrich's direction.

"Hey Ul-Dick", the guy shouted through cupped hands at Ulrich.

Ulrich jerked around at the sound, "What the fuck are you doing here?", Ulrich said shoving the guy.

The guy grabbed Ulrich's wrists before they touched him and twisted them around, then he kicked Ulrich's chest causing Ulrich to fall on his ass with the wind knocked out of him, "I don't need your herpes. Not to mention I'm a ranked fighter and you thought you could fucking beat me."

"I fucking hate you Nick", Ulrich said clutching his chest and getting up.

Nick led Ulrich away to the headmaster's office and Ulrich was quieter then he'd been lately. When Ulrich got to the office Nick waited outside and Ulrich headed in alone. When Ulrich got to the door of the headmaster's study he saw Asa and then he saw her belly. Ulrich felt himself shrink inside and then fall apart when Asa turned and their eyes met.

"It's about time you got here, I've been waiting for like two hours", Asa said looking away.


	2. Chapter 8

Ulrich sat forward with his head in his hands. How could this have happened? Ulrich had been in the headmaster's study for the better part of two hours. The entire time Asa was trying to get Ulrich to basically give up any right to see the child he'd help create. Ulrich wasn't signing; it was ridiculous that she thought he would.

"Why do you have to make this impossible? You obviously don't care, I'm doing this for you", Asa said pushing the paper across the table.

Ulrich raised his head, grabbed the paper, crumpled it up and threw it across the room, "If I'd known I wouldn't have left. I know you think everything I say is crap, but I never stopped liking you. I fell apart when you left, anyone will tell you that."

"Then why would you leave me for her? You didn't even break up with me, Aelita basically did it for you", Asa practically yelled.

"Is that what this is about? I'm not with Yumi, I'm not with anyone. Let's get back together and be a family for our kid. It's what we always wanted", Ulrich said taking Asa's hands in his.

Asa was stunned into silence. Whether by the statement or the gesture she wasn't sure. Asa missed Ulrich; she'd never be able to deny that. How could she trust him again though? She'd always have a part of him anyway if she had the baby, which she fully planned to. I don't want anyone else to have him, Asa thought to herself, "Are you going to leave me again?", Asa asked looking Ulrich in the eye.

Ulrich gravely shook his head no and looked at Asa searchingly. Asa smiled and the ceiling opened with a boom. Asa screamed as hornets came in through the ceiling firing. Ulrich managed to get her out of the way and they got out of there. When Ulrich and Asa got out of the building they walked into chaos. There were boxes, crabs and even Lyoko creatures Ulrich had never seen before.

"What's going on?", Asa screamed.

Ulrich didn't respond but pulled her along out of the grounds on the way to the factory. It was the only safe place Ulrich could think of. They didn't go as fast as Ulrich would've liked, but no one ever said pregnant teens can get anywhere that quick. As they were crossing the bridge there was an explosion from town. Ulrich pulled Asa along faster. Before too long they were in the elevator. Ulrich knew it was a bad idea when the doors slammed shut faster than they usually did. The elevator descended like usual but went down farther then it should have and just fell. Ulrich crawled over to Asa where she was knocked off her feet.

"Are you alright?", Ulrich asked helping Asa into a sitting position.

Asa cradled her belly and nodded. There was a bang on top of the elevator somewhere in the shaft. Asa looked at Ulrich, "I need to tell you something."

"What?", Ulrich asked gently.

"I know about Lyoko", Asa said as the light for the rewind flashed breaking off Ulrich's response.


	3. Chapter 9

Yumi balled her hands into fists while awaiting her name to be called so she could get her diploma. In a way she was glad she was graduating. It was Ulrich's last year in Kadic as well sadly enough. He would be in the area till August, and then he was moving to the states to be with Asa. Yumi knew Ulrich was probably going to be leaving in July though since that was when Asa was due. Yumi couldn't believe this. Why couldn't Ulrich have gotten me pregnant, Yumi thought to herself.

"Are you okay?", someone asked.

Yumi nodded plastering a smile to her face as she got up to get her diploma. When Yumi got back to her seat she thought back to her earlier thoughts. When it had become obvious that Asa wasn't coming back to Kadic in the winter Yumi had done everything to try and ease Ulrich's pain. It hadn't been enough though, Ulrich had started cheating. Yumi caught Ulrich when she was going through his phone one night. There were pictures, not just of one girl either. The only thing that bothered Yumi were the pictures Ulrich had in a private folder that was password protected.

"Yumi?", Aelita said bringing Yumi back to life.

"Wha-what?", Yumi asked coming back to earth.

"I wanted to say congratulations", Asa said standing in front of Yumi.

I wish you were dead, Yumi thought. Yumi couldn't help getting a vision in her mind of pushing Asa into the digital sea or just killing Asa in a real life way. Then Ulrich joined the little group. Yumi's heart fluttered as she thought for a moment that Ulrich was coming towards her. However when Ulrich did come over he put his arm around Asa. He smiled at Asa. He whispered into Asa's ear and led Asa away. Then Ulrich turned and yelled something before he left with ASA.

Yumi was thinking about what to do all through her graduation party and the next day. Then Ulrich stopped by.

"Hey", Yumi said surprised to see him.

"Hey, did your mom give you the stuff to give me?", Ulrich asked as Yumi's mom came to the door.

"Ulrich you're here, come we can get this done quickly I have somewhere to be", Yumi's mom said leading Ulrich into the house.

"You can go Mrs. Ishiyama, Yumi can help me", Ulrich said nonchalantly.

A couple minutes later Yumi was helping Ulrich move boxes into his car. How could she have been so stupid? Yumi's mom worked at Teen Parent; of course Ulrich would be getting stuff from the house. When they were done Yumi invited Ulrich inside for dinner. The minute the door closed Yumi locked it. Ulrich wasn't leaving until he admitted he cared about Yumi.

When Yumi entered the kitchen Ulrich was about to say something and Yumi pulled him to her smashing their lips together. Ulrich shoved Yumi away.

"What's the matter with you?", Ulrich yelled as Yumi tried to kiss him again.

"How can you love her and not me!", Yumi shouted.

Ulrich ran his hand through his hair, "I've known her all my life, she's the mother of my baby and I haven't felt the way I do for her with you or anyone else. Yumi I thought of her the whole time we went out."

"What about those private pictures on your phone of me", Yumi said hoping she was right.

"So you admit you're a creeper who goes through my phone. Those pictures weren't of you. They were of Asa and me. They were the only things I had to remember her by", Ulrich said scratching the side of his neck.

"I just don't understand how you can like me for so long then just forget how you felt", Yumi said hugging herself and looking away from Ulrich thinking he would comfort her.

"Asa was my first real crush, my first kiss and now the mother of my first child. In a way I've been in love with her for a long time. I was trying to get over her when I came to Kadic. I didn't want to move out of the US. I didn't want to go to Kadic. My parents told me I'd probably never see her again, so I started flirting with you. I was never yours Yumi", Ulrich said leaving the kitchen.

Yumi heard Ulrich unlock the frontdoor and slam it behind him. It was official; Yumi had just shoved Ulrich away for good. Then William came into the kitchen in a bath towel.

"What was that all about?", William asked walking over and giving Yumi a kiss on the lips.

"I thought I still had him. I was wrong", Yumi said returning the kiss and forgetting about Ulrich.


	4. Chapter 10

Ulrich looked around the hospital room feeling growing anxiety. Asa's water broke at three o'clock and it was now almost eight o'clock. Asa groaned and walked past Ulrich and then back to the other side of the room. Her contractions weren't bad enough to get the epidural yet.

"How are you doing?", Asa asked like Ulrich was the one about to have the baby.

"Nervous, I guess. You?", Ulrich asked back.

Asa laughed and Ulrich felt a little better. Asa sat down on the bed as a nurse came in to check her, "Is there any way he can get the epidural in my place?", Asa asked the nurse.

"I'll ask but I doubt it", the nurse said laughing leaving the room.

"Did you have to?", Ulrich asked.

Asa came over and kissed him on the lips. Ulrich hugged her.

"I'm really glad we worked it out", Asa said softly.

"Me to, I shouldn't have done it in the first place", Ulrich said as Asa got another contraction.

Two hours later Asa finally did get the epidural. Ulrich was getting more anxiety as the time kept getting closer for the baby to be born. Was Ulrich really ready to be a dad? It wasn't like he actually had a choice. Once Ulrich's parents had found out their son had gotten the daughter of a close family friend pregnant they sat him down for one of the longest family meetings they had yet. To sum it up Ulrich's future was already decided. He either stayed with Asa for the rest of his life or stayed with her until the baby turned eighteen so he never got sucked into the world of child support. The fact his dad thought Ulrich should just stick around for eighteen years started a big fight between Ulrich's dad and mom.

"This sucks", Asa groaned around ten that night. Her family had arrived by then.

Shortly after, the process started. As manly as Ulrich had thought he was when he heard the cry of the baby he passed out. Ulrich couldn't believe this was happening.

_Yumi ran her fingers through Ulrich's hair as Ulrich kissed her neck and undid her dress. They fell back onto the bed and…_

Ulrich woke up with a start. He was in a hospital chair next to Asa's bed. Ulrich got up and went into the bathroom. He was a father. He'd missed his son's birth. He'd been thinking of hooking up with a girl that beat up his son's mother. What's wrong with me? Ulrich thought this to himself over and over again. Ulrich left the bathroom and walked over to where the baby was.

"This is what you look like", Ulrich murmured looking at the baby, "Don't tell mommy", Ulrich said feeling guilty about the beautiful child.


	5. Chapter 11

"What are you doing?", Odd exclaimed from the door.

"I'd better go", Yumi said sliding out of bed and getting dressed. She left quickly and it was just Ulrich and Odd in the room.

"You can't be serious dude", Odd said throwing Ulrich his pants.

"I can't help it", Ulrich said pulling on his jeans.

Ulrich had come to visit his Kadic friends for the end of summer break and he started hooking up with Yumi almost immediately. Aelita and Jeremy knew, but Ulrich held back from telling Odd because for some reason Odd seemed to be really close to Asa.

"You couldn't help it", Odd said pointing to the picture of Asa and Ash, Ulrich's son. The picture was right next to Ulrich's bed.

Ulrich put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes, "Just forget it Odd. I'll stop when I leave".

"You're such a dick", Odd said.

Ulrich got up and shoved Odd against the wall, "What I do with myself is my business. And your attitude to my girlfriend is starting to get a little weird."

Odd punched Ulrich in the face and then in the stomach. Ulrich was winded and fell to the floor. Odd had definitely been working out. Ulrich rolled over to his side and Odd kicked him in the stomach.

"Stop", Ulrich gasped.

"If you actually worked out instead of screwing around you'd still be stronger than me", Odd said and he kicked Ulrich again, "As for your baby mom girlfriend, yeah I do have a better attitude because you know what, if I had that body waiting for me at home I wouldn't be screwing my highschool obsession", Odd finished and kicked Ulrich before leaving the room.

Ulrich rolled unto his back and thought over what Odd said. Odd just admitted that regardless of Ulrich being her baby's father, Asa still was attractive to him. It wasn't a surprise for Ulrich, what was a surprise was that Odd actually admitted it. Ulrich thought back to the summer before Asa had gotten pregnant. It'd been the first time Ulrich saw her in almost three years, there was a definite change.

Flashback

_ "My mom wants us to pick up this girl I used to hang out with a lot. She's nothing great to look at, but I'm not saying she's hideous", Ulrich said walking along the pool in the club._

_ Odd nodded and continued looking around. Ulrich smirked to himself; Odd probably never saw stuff like this preppy crap. Where was Asa? Ulrich wanted to get home and call Yumi._

_ "Why are you telling me your old best friend is ugly?", Odd asked._

_ "We dated before I went to Kadic, I liked her. She could suck it well, but she wasn't the hottest girl in school", Ulrich said._

_ Before Odd could respond Ulrich heard a shriek behind him. Ulrich and Odd turned as a girl jumped at Ulrich hugging him._

_ "Ulrich Stern, why didn't you call me when you were home for Christmas?"_

_ "Asa?", Ulrich asked surprised. Ulrich made eye contact with Odd over Asa's shoulder. Odd had the weirdest look on his face._

_ What was wrong with Ulrich? This girl's hot, Odd thought giving Asa repeated once overs. She was about 5'5, culyhaired and had smooth lightly tanned white skin. She was identifiably Irish though she definitely had an American accent. I could definitely hit that, Odd thought._

_ "Let's go, I'm going to be staying with you guys", Asa said jumping up and down excited._

_ Odd felt himself get uncomfortably hot as he watched Asa's boobs bounce and saw the water drops slide down her cleavage. He turned away as they walked back to the gate._

_ "At least one of you is happy to see me", Asa giggling and grabbing her stuff._

_ Odd turned red and tried to hide his hard on._

Modern day

What a tool, Ulrich thought smirking.


	6. Chapter 12

Odd cracked his knuckles as he walked away from the apartment. It was stupid really, since the apartment was Odd's and he'd have to go back anyway and face Ulrich. How could I let my guard down like that?, Odd thought. Asa had already had a conversation with Odd about how he felt about her, she was fully aware of the situation. That's the one thing that drove Odd crazy about her. She was so calm even when her boyfriend's roommate was knowingly trying to get her alone. Odd was one of the many people from Kadic that had kept in touch with Asa. More people had actually kept in touch with Asa then Yumi. Odd looked around and found himself in the park. Odd sat down on a bench and thought back to the summer before Asa got pregnant.

Flashback

_ "Dude she wants me", Ulrich said drinking Gatorade and looking out the window to where Asa was rinsing off in an outdoor shower._

_ It had been about a week and Odd was still amazed how often Ulrich's parents would just leave them alone completely. Odd didn't mind, whenever Ulrich's parents weren't around Asa would wear practically nothing._

_ "I'm going to get it before August", Ulrich said rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand and knocking on the glass._

_ Asa turned like a deer in headlights then squeezed her hair and skipped in._

_ "You caught me", Asa said play pounding Ulrich's chest._

_ Odd looked to Ulrich for a response and saw an almost predator look in Ulrich's eyes._

_ Odd woke up later that night and couldn't figure out what woke him, then he heard Asa's laugh. Odd got up and walked over to the door and down the hall. Odd creeped into Ulrich's room and looked out the open window to the pool and saw Ulrich and Asa in the hot tub._

_ "So are you seeing anyone? You're not answering me", Ulrich said laughing slightly and taking a sip of beer._

_ Asa shook her head and laughed again, "I was, but it ended about two months ago. He didn't trust me."_

_ "I'm not with anyone either. There aren't a lot of options at Kadic and the one girl that's kind of my type is a pain in the ass", Ulrich said._

_ "Remember when we went out? Everybody wanted you", Asa said._

_ Ulrich laughed nodding, "You were a good girlfriend, and you should try to go to Kadic. I think you'd actually like it."_

_ "Do you know what I'd like right now?", Asa asked moving closer to Ulrich._

_ "What?", Ulrich asked sitting up as Asa moved closer. As she reached Ulrich, Ulrich moved forward and kissed Asa. Asa's hands rose in surprise and Ulrich pulled her body against his._

_ "Unbelievable", Odd murmured, surprised Asa didn't slap him._

_ Ulrich whispered something to Asa and she nodded and giggled._

_ Odd went back to his room and went to bed. The next day it was as if nothing happened, the only difference was Ulrich went out to get stuff done and Odd was left alone with Asa who seemed to fall apart when Ulrich left._

_ "Are you okay?", Odd asked as Asa fluttered around the kitchen like she just took a bad line of coke._

_ "How old do I look to you?", Asa asked coming to the counter._

_ "To be honest you kind of look twelve. You act like one too though. You're just so innocent", Odd said._

_ "Like how do you mean innocent?", Asa asked focusing intently on Odd._

_ "I don't really know how to say", Odd said._

_ Asa looked away and Odd thought the conversation was over when she turned back, "Do you and Ulrich talk about me? Specifically, what exactly?"_

_ "He told me you guys went out and that you kept him happy", Odd said and for some reason added, "He didn't want me to like you."_

_ Asa narrowed her eyes, "I know you know that's not what I meant. What did he say?"_

_ "Did you see me?", Odd asked incredulous._

_ Asa nodded, "Oh yeah I did, just please tell me if he's playing me out", Asa pleaded._

_ "You guys hooked up didn't you?", Odd asked frowning._

_ "Ulrich has", Asa lowered her voice, "sex"._

_ Odd walked out and didn't see Asa until Ulrich got home. Asa was pure! Ulrich was going to wreck her and soon to. Later that night, Odd snuck into to Ulrich's room and fled into the closet as Ulrich came in two minutes later. With Asa. Asa was wasted and fell, out cold, on Ulrich's bed. Odd saw Ulrich take off his shirt and thought for a minute Ulrich might have his way with Asa, he didn't. Ulrich went to the bed and took off Asa's shoes and jewelry then pulled the covers over her. Ulrich leaned down and gently kissed Asa's cheek and brushed the hair out of her face. Ulrich got on the bed next to her and Asa awakened and tried to kiss, Ulrich gently held her back. Asa slurred something._

_ "You're drunk, I'd never do this to you", Ulrich said as Asa passed out again. Ulrich kissed her forehead, "I love you so bad", Ulrich murmured._


	7. Chapter 13

Odd walked in his apartment around eight that night and found Ulrich in the kitchen eating some takeout. He motioned to the bag and Odd saw there was food for him as well. The two friends eat in silence. Odd didn't know where to begin and was a little relieved when Ulrich finished and turned to him.

"Do you think Asa would leave me?"

Odd sat in silence. How could he answer? After about two minutes Odd faced Ulrich, "To be honest", Odd paused, "I was surprised she got back with you at all. I've seen how her ego gets. If she found out about this, it would probably get bad. I don't want to see you in a custody battle dude."

Ulrich nodded, "I don't want Ash growing up and asking why his parents aren't together and finding out it was solely because of me. I love Asa, I really do. I just have to try harder."

Odd nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I'll try as hard as you did when you were in the closet all those times", Ulrich said taking a sip of his water.

Odd stiffened, "Gay jokes? Really?"

"I wasn't making a gay joke", Ulrich turned to Odd, "I don't think Asa would like if she found out you creamed on her first time."

"You knew I was there!", Odd shouted jumping to his feet.

"Odd, relax. Asa didn't know and I didn't see you till after anyway. I looked right at you dude", Ulrich said shaking his head.

"You're unbelievable", Odd said.

Ulrich got up and stood in front of Odd, "I know I'm unbelievable, I know I'm a dick too. I do love Asa though and I'd really appreciate if you kept what went on with Yumi this time to yourself. It's like you said, if she found out she'd fall apart."

Odd took a deep breath and exhaled, "We changed."

"It happens", Ulrich said patting Odd on the shoulder and handing him a beer.

"Are you going to marry her?", Odd asked.

Ulrich nodded, "You'll probably get the first invite."

"B comes before D, shouldn't Jeremy get one first", Odd said.

"I don't think he would come if he was invited", Ulrich said and the two were silent.


	8. Chapter 14

"Wait so your name isn't just oz-a?", Aelita asked.

Asa shook her head and laughed, "I have three first names and a s a are my initials."

"What do they stand for?", Odd asked taking a sip of beer.

The gang had been invited to Ulrich's family's lakehouse for the last week of summer. Even Yumi was allowed to come. She kept distance from Ulrich since Odd had a little chat with her on the plane ride over.

"Angel, Silver, Alexandra", Asa said.

"Wow, all fancy", Yumi said and the group laughed.

Asa shrugged and sat back,putting her head on Ulrich's shoulder. Ulrich had his arm around her and was being every bit the good boyfriend. He hardly looked at Yumi unless he glanced at her when she talked. Ulrich looked around at what had become of his Kadic friends. Jeremy was single yet again since Odd took Aelita as his girlfriend and Yumi was dating someone she met at orientation. Ulrich had a ring upstairs that he'd bought when he was in France. He was more then ready to give it to Asa, but he'd rather not have the gang here when he proposed. Ulrich and Asa had yet to tell the gang that they had a place of their own now. It wasn't huge but it was a house not an apartment.

"So? Is everyone turning out to be what they wanted to be when they grew up?", Asa asked.

"I'm still not taller", Odd said.

"I think I am", Aelita said.

"I am. Did you plan on being a teen mom?", Yumi asked.

"No. I wanted to have a boyfriend and be happy. I have both of those so technically I did become what I wanted to be when I grew up", Asa said staring Yumi down.

"I was just asking", Yumi said getting up and going inside the house.

Later that night Odd went to find Yumi and found her in the poolhouse just staring out at the pool. Odd sat down with her and they were silent. Yumi turned to Odd and something seemed to pass between them.

"Do you like her?", Yumi asked quietly.

"Yeah", Odd said scratching the back of his neck, "Why?"

Yumi thought for a minute then turned to Odd, "I think I do."

Odd relaxed, "You finally realized she's not out to get you."

"No, I realized I like her. I like her", Yumi said more seriously.

Something fell outside the house and Yumi turned with Odd to see what it was. Even from this distance Yumi could make out Asa's bleached out hair in the moonlight. Ulrich had her up against the wall and he was kissing her hard. Ulrich led her in the direction of the guest house.

"They're going to have baby number two soon if they keep it up like that", Yumi said when they went out of earshot. Yumi never took her eyes off them.

"Do you want to watch?", Odd asked standing up and holding out his hand.

Yumi grabbed his hand and stood up quickly, "You've watched before?", Yumi asked shocked.

Odd nodded, "Are you coming or what?"

Yumi nodded and Odd led her around to the back of the guest house Odd snuck Yumi into the closet in the bedroom as Ulrich crashed through the door with an already half naked Asa. Six hours later Odd slowly slid the closet door open and tiptoed out of the room with Yumi behind him. It was a little after five in the morning. When the door of the guest house was closed behind them Yumi and Odd exhaled.

"How many times have you done that?", Yumi asked as they walked back to the house.

Odd shrugged, "Four or five times. I watched them in Kadic twice."

"Neither ever noticed?"

"Ulrich's caught me before. He didn't complain", Odd said walking down the hall to his room.

Yumi shook her head in wonder. The gang had definitely changed over the years.


End file.
